1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with aromatic compositions capable of imparting to foodstuffs an aroma of coffee and coffee containing drinks, in particular that of fresh ground and fresh brewed coffee drinks, and of which the stability is in the framework of the customary commercial minimum stability timeframe. The invention is further concerned with foodstuffs and in particular instant or dry products, which are aromatically enhanced with this type of composition. The invention is further concerned with aromatic compositions which are capable of imparting room space and/or objects with an aroma of fresh ground or fresh brewed coffee.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is always a need for new aromatic compositions, in order to impart to foodstuffs desired aromas or to intensify, improve or modify the existing aroma of foodstuffs. The requirements placed on the these aromatic compositions are, besides an authentic aroma profile corresponding to that which is expected, in particular also a shelf life and stability of the aromatic characteristics in a foodstuff product for the minimum conventional shelf life timeframe which is expected in commerce for the foodstuff. This type of aromatic composition in the realm of fresh brewed or fresh ground coffee can be of the roasted, sweet, coco-like, caramel-like or black roasted type. There is a great need for a stable aroma of fresh ground and fresh brewed coffee, such as regular coffee, cappuccino or espresso, but this has until now proven itself difficult to achieve.
WO 00/69274 describes the conventional employment of coffee aroma and coffee extract in drink applications. The separate storage of aroma and concentrate improves the stability of the total system. It is however known that coffee aromas in particular in liquid applications have only a limited stability.
In KR-A 8802027 a process is described for the production of an aromatic fraction of coffee extract and its use for instant drinks. Therein freeze-dried coffee extract and the spray-dried aromatic fraction are employed in combination for improving the aroma characteristics of instant drinks with coffee aroma.
For the production of aromatic mixtures which evoke the sensorial impression of fresh brewed coffee it is necessary to use various aromatic substances from varying chemical substance classes. Single aromatic components are not suited for imparting to a foodstuff an authentic and complete coffee aroma. Within mixtures, individual aromatic substances take part preferentially in chemical reactions. These reactions result in a reduced storage stability and reduced stability of the coffee aroma compositions. This applies both to the formulation with a liquid carrier as well as in the formulation as a dry aromatic.
In the publication of Mayer, Czerny and Grosch (Eur. Food Res Technol. 2000, 211, 272-276) it was described that approximately 25 aromatic effective individual components have been identified within the typical aroma of roast coffee beans. The authors described that by mixing together at least 24 of these components the aroma of coffee can be simulated. The liquid aromatic produced in this manner is characterized by low stability, in particular also when based on the conventional carrier systems. Already after a short time the typical coffee notes are lost. During the course of storage of this replicate false notes evolve, which can be characterized as foul, chemical and burned.
There is thus a need for a simple aromatic composition, which is capable of imparting to foodstuffs, over the commercial minimum required storage stability requirement, an aroma of coffee and coffee containing drinks, in particular of fresh ground and fresh brewed coffee drinks. Preferably the aroma composition should contain fewer than 24 aroma compounds and be stable for longer than 6 months, more preferably longer than 12 months, and particular preferably longer than 18 months.
Similarly, there is a need for foodstuffs which are aromatized or fragrance enhanced with a mixture of aroma components, such that the resulting product exhibits a taste or an aroma of fresh ground and fresh brewed coffee, coffee macchiato, cappuccino or espresso.
The predominant feature of the present invention is a multi-component aromatic composition for imparting a coffee aroma, including the following aromatic substances of Group I:                1a) 2,3-Methylfuranthiol        1b) Furfurylthiol        1c) Methane thiol        1d) 3-Methyl-2-buten-1-thiol (Prenylthiol)        1e) 3,3-Methylthiobutylformateas well as one or more components separate from the aroma substances of Group I, for example components of the following aroma substances of Group 2:        2a) 3-Methylthiopropanal        2b) o-Methylthiophenol (Thioguaiacol)        2c) 2-Acetyl-2-thiazoline (Acetylthiazoline)        2d) 2-Acetylthiazolthe following aroma substances of Group 3:        3a) 2-Methylbutanal        3b) 3-Methylbutanal        3c) 2,3-Butandione        3d) 3,5,2-Methyldiethylpyrazine        3e) 2-Ethyl-3,5-dimethylpyrazine und/or 2-Ethyl-3,6-dimethylpyrazin and/or 2 (or 3)-ethyl-3,5 (or 2,5)-dimethyl-pyrazine        3f) 2-Methoxy-3-(1-methylpropyl)-pyrazine, (2,3-Methoxyisobutylpyrazine)        3g) 4-Vinylguaiacol        3h) 2,5-Dimethyl-4-hydroxy-3(2H)-furanone, (Dimethylhydroxyfuranone-2,5,4,3)        3i) 4-Methyl-5-ethyl-3-hydroxy-2(5H)-furanone, (Methylethylhydroxyfuranone-4,5,3,2)as well as the following aroma substances of Group 4:        4a) Acetaldehyde        4b) Propionaldehyde        4c) β-Damascenone        4d) 2,3-Pentandione        